narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyorigakure
Kyorigakure (Kyorigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by the Range) is a village located in a mountainous range. The village while not newly form has only in recent times began to develop and act in similar ways similar to the villages from The Five Great Shinobi Countries. It lies in a previously unclaimed land just south of the Land of Fire border. Since then the land has now been taken control of by Kyorigakure. The village has a Kage who is referred to as Kyorikage (lit mean Range Shadow.) History Founding The village was founded by Kaon Seichuu the leader of the Seichuu Clan and former shinobi of the Kumogakure village. After the clans departure from Kumogakure they eventually came across what now is Kyorigakure, at the time it was a smaller nameless village nestled up in the range. Itself had several small clans associated with it. However once the stabilization of the region occurred due to Seichuu Clan's presence and that of Kaon Seichuu. He was named the to become the Kage of the village by the other clans. He gladly accepted the title. The formation of the village attracted many shinobi and clans who had been disbanded or abandoned by their nation. This lead to more stabilization and they were able to successfully create a shinobi force within the village. Konoha Alliance/Fourth Shinobi War Sometime before the Fourth Shinobi War, there was an alliance created between the two Villages. Haito Uchiha became a liaison between both villages after previously infiltrating Konoha to learn about his clans past. During the Fourth Shinobi War, not many of the shinobi from the village participated as the bulk of their forces were needed for the protection of the village itself. Rinji Hoshou The Rinji Hoshou was created by Narumi Henteko. He is one of if not the smartest person in the whole of Kyorigakure. He looks over and handles all missions assigned to this unit. Choosing teams and making plans, he also works closely with the ANBU division. This unit is similar to Kirigakure's Hunter'nin corps. However this corps main focus is assassinating targets without leaving a trace and eliminating all threats to the village. Including friendly ones. The Kage himself allowed the division to be created but plays no role in missions they carry out. Shinobi from this division also are classified as ANBU, so will often carry out ANBU missions. Locations *Ninja Academy *Training Grounds 1-12 *Chikanuma (Lit: Underground Lake & Hotsprings) *Kyori Hospital *Kyori ANBU Division *Rinji Hoshou Division *Check-In Station *Kyori Deployment Station *Kage Offices *Kyori Communication building *Kyori Training Range Clans This is a list of large clans associated in the village, there are numerous smaller clans represented by perhaps even a single member (Such as the Uchiha.) The clans isn't limited to the list. *Seichuu Clan *Guraido Clan Uniform This is the uniform worn by shinobi from this village. The outfits may have altercations and as in the care of higher ranks may be completely different than what is worn. {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" |- ! scope="col" | Rank ! scope="col" | Uniform |- | Genin |They are given the headband of the clan. |- |Chunin |They are given flak jackets similar to Kumogakure. They are a dark red colour. |- |Jonin |They are given flak jackets similar to those worn by Konohagakure. They are a dark red colour. |- |ANBU |They are given robes that are a dark purple colour. Under the robes they may choose what they wear. They are also given a mask that obscures the face. Each mask has a different design on it relating to their abilities. They are only identifiable to the Kage and other members of Kyorigakure ANBU. |- |Rinji Hoshou |These members wear large black coats with the groups insignia on it. |- Category:Villages